This section is intended to provide relevant contextual information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
A variety of treatment fluids can be used in subterranean formations during numerous types of process operations. Illustrative process operations can include, but are not limited to, drilling operations, perforating and/or fracturing operations, proppant packing operations, acidification operations, viscosity control operations, scale dissolution and removal operations, fluid loss operations, or sand control operations. Such treatment fluids can be used to increase hydrocarbon production from a subterranean formation, as well as the efficiency of such hydrocarbon production. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the field of treatment fluids for use in subterranean formations.